SACRIFICE-REVISED-EXTENDED
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This takes place in episode Swan Song and my thoughts about how it ended. I revised and extended the story.


**A/N: I have revised this story and added additional material. I hope you like this revamped version. Please review.**

**NC**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

The sky was overcast, as dark ominous clouds churned on the horizon, casting the cemetery with long finger like shadows. It was like the world knew its fate was hanging by a thread and bright sunlight was not the right setting for the events that were about to take place. The air itself was filled with a heaviness of unforeseen doom. No one knew that a battle was taking place that would determine the fate of the world and two unlikely brothers were the only ones who might have a chance to stop it. An angel and a crusty, old hunter had already lost their lives trying to help advert the destruction of part of the world.

The older brother was thrown roughly against his car, as his younger brother pummeled him to the ground unmercifully. Flesh hitting flesh, skin splitting, blood dripping in crimson streams down his face, one eye swollen shut, and yet he refused fight back, not lifting a finger to protect himself from the pounding.

"S'mmy, can ya hear me?" he sputtered as blood dripped and strung with spit from of his mouth. "I forgive you. I won't leave ya S'mmy." Dean raised his hand and placed it lovingly on Sam's arm while trying to focus his good eye on his brother's face. Lucifer drew back Sam's fist to throw the final blow that would end the brother's life once and for all.

Before the punch could be delivered, a bright flash of sunlight pierced through a small slit in a cloud, bounced off the chrome of the Impala, directly into the eyes of Lucifer wearing Sam's body, blinding him, causing him to pause and look down at the limp, bloody body he was holding up. Memories flashed through his mind so fast he couldn't see them all. A sense of immense power overcame him, causing his expression to change because Sam had come forward and taken his body back. He beat Lucifer down and took control. With shaking hands, he steadied himself against the Impala, panting hard.

"Dean?" he gasped, shocked at the damage he had inflicted on his big brother. "I've got him Dean, I'm in control." he cried gathering his strength and standing tall. "I can do this."

Dean fell to his knees looking up at his baby brother who was fighting with the devil for control over his own body. Sam stumbled back and dropped the four horseman's rings to the ground and repeated the spell to open the portal to the cage. A gapping, dark, hole appeared in the ground just behind him and a strong wind began to suck everything into it. It picked up speed all around them, throwing and spinning debris in a whirlwind. As tears streamed down his face, Sam sobbed silently to himself, gave his beaten brother a nod that he was good and he had accepted his fate. This was how it was suppose to be, the world would be saved, one life for millions, there was never really another choice.

Tears blurred Dean's vision as he tried to see his brother out of his good eye. He finally focused on his brother's face and saw acceptance, fear, and sorrow in his eyes as he nodded, his time here was done, and he had to right the wrong he had created. With a slight nod from Dean letting him know he understood, Sam stepped back letting the strength of the suction pull him into the dark abyss.

Possessed by Michael, Adam, their half-brother, jumped to stop Sam from falling only to be pulled in with him. The two fell deep into the pits of Hell, into the cage designed for Lucifer. Sam's sacrifice had carried the archangel, Lucifer, back to his cage where he would be trapped again and prevent him from doing further desolation to the planet. The howl of the wind continued for a few more seconds before being abruptly cut off.

As the ground closed up and the pulling winds died, total unnatural, silence surrounded the Impala. Dean slumped down feeling like his soul has just been ripped from his body. It took great effort for him to draw in a shallow breath. His head was spinning and pounding with each beat of his heart. Bile rose in the back of his throat and it took every ounce of restraint he had to not throw up. His fingers dug into the damp earth clenching fist fulls of dirt, wishing that this was all just a bad dream. His brother was gone, torn from his life by fate, destiny, angels, God; he didn't know and at this moment in time, didn't care. All he knew was he had failed his baby brother. He was suppose to keep him safe, to protect him, to save him, not let him say yes and sacrifice himself.

Sunlight peeked out from behind the clouds shining golden rays down on him like a spotlight or a beacon of hope, but he didn't feel any warmth or any comfort. His body was cold, stiff and hurting. He knew there were broken bones, harsh bruising and some nasty gashes. A shadow fell across his slumped body as he looked at dusty black shoes standing beside him. He slowly raised his head and saw Castiel standing there with the sunlight streaming brightly around him, making him seem divine and holy.

"Cas." he slurred. "You're alive." he groaned as he spit blood from his mouth.

"Yes, it seems I am."

"Are you God?"

"No Dean, but I think God brought me back, new and improved."

Castiel gazed down on him with compassion and empathy before touching two fingers to his forehead, healing him of his injuries. Dean drew in a short shaky breath as he watched him go to the older hunter and bend down, touching his forehead, bringing life back into the dead body. Bobby drew in a deep breath as he slowly sat up looking around, slightly disoriented.

"Bobby, he did it." Dean said with such anguish and pain the old hunter cringed at the words.

Bobby looked around the cemetery not seeing any sign of the youngest Winchester and tightness clenched his chest for he knew it was done. The kid had gained control and beat the devil, so the devil was back where he belonged, but at tremendous price. One he knew could never be repaid.

Some may say since Sam made the mess, it was only right he clean it up. No one knew the truth, but Castiel, it was actually the older of the two brothers who broke the First Seal allowing events to unfold that brought them to this place. The younger brother was only a pawn; lied to, manipulated, tricked, made an addict, so he would break the final Seal and free Lucifer from his cage.

Only a few would know of this selfless sacrifice, only a few would mourn this young man, only a few would think of him as a brave individual and one with much courage, even considered a hero. But only one had called him brother, and two considered him family.

"Son, ya'll ok?"

"No, I'll never be ok." Dean said dully as all the life seem to drain out of him.

"With Michael gone, Heaven is in a shambles; I must return there and try to help." Castiel explained looking at the two hunters.

"Will I see you again?"

"If you need me, just pray." he replied disappearing with the blink of the eye and flutter of wings.

"Why don't we go home son?" Bobby asked Dean softly as he helped him to stand.

Dean's legs threatened to buckle as Bobby tightened his grip, before leading him to the Impala. Bobby knew he was not in any shape to drive and opened the passenger door depositing him in the seat. Dean sat there staring straight ahead as shock enveloped his body. Black spots blocked his vision, his heart began to race and his breathing came in short pants as an anxiety attack set in.

"Dean, son?" Bobby questioned quickly. "Damnit breath!" he demanded shaking his shoulder hard.

Dean's head rolled with each shake while Bobby tried to get him to listen. His body started trembling as chills raced up his spine. He gave Dean's face a sharp slap trying to stop the attack. After a minute, Dean finally drew in a deeper breath and blinked rapidly bringing himself back to reality. His body continued to tremble as a single tear trickled down his cheek, before he took a shaky hand to wipe it away, keeping his face turned from Bobby. Bobby reached around to the back seat and retrieved a blanket draping it over Dean's shoulders. Dean shrunk in on himself and hugged it tightly to his cold body. Sensing that the attack was over, Bobby decided it was time they headed home.

The Impala roared to life and settled into a soft hum as Bobby headed out of the cemetery and toward Sioux Falls. Silence filled the car and poured out the windows, since neither was ready for conservation. Dean withdrew within himself staring aimlessly out the window, but not really seeing anything that was there. Time meant nothing to him. He leaned his head against the cool glass, allowing his eyes to glaze. All he wanted was a bottle of Jack, his gun and a place to curl up, get wasted and maybe end his pain that was destroying him. It wouldn't be hard to do it; only a little squeeze of a trigger and all the misery, heartbreak, and sorrow would go away. No more worry, no more saving the damn world, no more fighting that ever losing battle, no more sacrifice, he could stop it all. It would take just a small hunk of metal and a well placed shot to stop that ache that was so deep in his soul; he knew it would never go away. Dean closed his eyes and listened to his Baby purr, letting it lull him into an uneasy slumber.

**spn**

"Son, we're home." Bobby said quietly giving his shoulder a nudge. "Wake up."

His passenger began to stir and opened his bleary eyes taking in the surroundings of the junk yard. He shifted slightly but made no move to get out.

"You coming?" Bobby asked looking over at the boy he though of as his son.

"Gimme a minute." Dean said in a deep, raw, gravely voice.

"Don't be too long, I'll throw us some food together."

Dean didn't bother to answer as Bobby got out and headed for the front door. He watched him go, his eyes trailing him into the house. He sat back in the seat and looked out into the darkness listening to the night sounds around him. After a minute or two he opened the glove box and removed Sam's Taurus feeling the weight of the gun in his hand. He held it on his leg as he examined it by the flood lights at the front of the house. The gun was loaded and one was in the chamber ready to be fired, like they always kept their weapons. He ran a finger down the side of the gun taking in the coldness of the metal, trying to feel any trace of his brother on it. It would be so easy to pull the trigger, like he had done so many times before on hunts. He flipped the safety off and gripped the gun tightly in his hand staring intently at it. He blinked the tears back, took a deep breath, hefted the gun a couple of times in his hand before he cocked it and started to raise it toward his body. He closed his eyes getting ready to stop his hurt once and for all.

"NO!" a male voice yelled paralyzing Dean and stopping him from firing the gun.

Castiel reached over the seat and removed the gun from Dean's hand, un-cocked it and dropped it in his coat pocket, before pressing two fingers to his forehead putting him in a deep sleep. Dean slumped forward as his body went limp against the door. Castiel got out and opened the passenger door, shifting Dean so he could pull him out and get him over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Bobby." Castiel called as he appeared in the kitchen with Dean.

"What the hell?" Bobby jumped spilling part of his coffee on the table.

"Dean needs to go in the panic room."

"What happened?"

"He was going to kill himself. I stopped him before he shot himself."

"Damn idjit." Bobby growled heading down the stairs to open the panic room door. He broke one of the sigils so Castiel could enter and place Dean on the cot in the middle of the room.

"You need to remove any weapons from here."

"Right, the cuffs are on the desk and ya might wanna remove his lock pick and other weapons he carries on him."

Castiel took the cuffs and locked one of Dean's wrist to the cot before stepping back from his prone form. He began to search his pockets looking for any weapons he might be carrying. After removing them, he took a blanket and draped it over his still body before placing two fingers on his forehead and using his powers to keep him asleep for the rest of the night. He knew Dean would not rest on his own and hoped he had a different outlook the next morning.

"I made sure he would be out the rest of the night."

"Should never of left him." Bobby muttered madly, realizing how close he came to losing both his adopted sons in one day.

"It is partly my fault; I did not see this happening before I left. Those thoughts were not in his mind."

"How did ya know he was goin' to do it?"

"I felt his soul in so much pain. Here, he may want this back at some point." Castiel said handing him Sam's gun.

"Thanks, Cas."

"I need to return to Heaven, but I will be back to check on him tomorrow."

"Alright, just hope I can talk some sense into the jackass tomorrow, even if I have to knock some sense into that hard head of his."

"He needs to mourn the loss of his brother and know we are here to support him."

"Dean's not one for all that sentimental crap, but maybe we can get through to him." Bobby said pulling a chair closer to the bed and sitting down.

"He shouldn't wake up until morning, if you wish to retire. I will see you later tomorrow."

"Figured it'd be better if someone were here when he wakes up." Bobby grunted trying to get comfortable in the chair. "I'll grab a sleeping bag and some blankets, bed down here tonight. Not the first time I've slept on the floor, probably won't be the last."

"Alright, until tomorrow." Castiel said before vanishing with a swish of wings.

Bobby looked down at Dean's sleeping form before rubbing a hand down his tired face. He was not looking forward to the upcoming days and trying to reason with Dean.

**spn**

Dean began to wake up in stages as his breathing deepened and he began to move around on the cot. He opened his bleary eyes and squinted trying to make out what was on the ceiling, then it dawned on him, he was in the panic room. He started to get up when he realized his hand was cuffed to the cot. He jerked madly at the cuff looking around for anyone.

"Bobby." Dean spoke hoarsely just above a whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Bobby!"

"Wondered if ya were goin' come around."

"What the hell?" he questioned rattling the cuff with anger.

"What were you thinking, you idijt, trying to kill yerself? Was Sam's sacrifice that flippant to you?"

Dean hung his head when the memory of the gun and what he was going to do came back. Images of the fight, his brother, and the door, flooded back into his mind hitting him like a punch in the gut. He doubled over clutching his arms around his body, as he tried to draw air into his lungs.

"Its ok son, just breathe slowly." Bobby said laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Let me go." he whimpered harshly.

"Are you goin' to behave?"

"Please." Dean begged.

"Just remember, I don't wanna have to hurt ya." Bobby cautioned him as he took a key and unlocked the cuff.

Dean got up rubbing his wrist and grabbed for the wall since his rubbery legs didn't want to support him. He finally got them working and struggled toward the door and steps. Bobby followed behind him knowing better than to offer help. Dean didn't want, nor would he accept help from anyone right now.

After some unsteady steps, Dean made it to the kitchen and to the back door. He flung the door open and stalked out heading deep into the junk yard. Bobby didn't bother to follow the young man knowing he needed some space to work through his emotions. He slowly closed the door with a grim and sad look on his face.

**spn**

The sun was just making an appearance over the top of the trees, trying to burn through the fog that was swirling around the heaps as Dean walked among the wrecked and damaged cars. He walked down the rows moving deeper into the salvage yard. He pulled up leaning against a car panting heavily. How was he suppose live with what happened? How was he supposed to live without his brother by his side? It should of been him. Why wasn't it him, it was his fault, because of his weakness this whole thing was put into motion.

The metal pipe was in his hand without him even realizing it and the first strike vibrated up his arms making his fingers tingle. Dean raised the pipe again and brought it down on the hood of the wrecked car. He swung again and again, breaking glass, ripping and crushing metal until all the strength was gone from his arms. They trembled as he let them hang loose at his side dropping the pipe to the ground. He drew in deep unsteady breaths when a single sob escaped from his lips. He hung his head, letting his shoulders slump forward in defeat not knowing what to do.

A light rain began to fall from the clouds, sprinkling Dean with drops of moisture. He looked up to the Heavens, closed his eyes, letting water splatter on his face to mix with the tears running down it. He startled when the rain continued to come down but not on him. He opened his eyes to see a fan of feathers closed around him protecting him from the light rain. The feathers quivered slightly as he looked closely at the array of deep golden colors in the long ones that transitioned to a rich cream in the smaller ones.

"Hello Dean." the deep rich tone of Castiel's voice sounded close to his ears.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" he asked turning to see Castiel had shielded them with his wings making a warm cocoon around them.

"I came back to check on you."

"Why did you stop me?" he questioned softly, not able to look Cas in the eye.

"Because I knew you were distraught and grieving and I know Sam would not have wanted you to take your own life."

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"Go on, live your life. Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing."

"What if I can't? It should of been me, I was the one that broke the First Seal, it was my fault all of this even began."

"Dean, you can not blame yourself for that, look how long you held out. My one regret was we didn't find out what they had planned and got you out sooner. What Sam did, was Sam's choice, his sacrifice was so the world would be saved. He was the only one that could do it. Deep down, I think you know that, if you will let yourself accept it."

"I should of found another way." he said madly as his body tensed in anger. "I let him down."

"No Dean you didn't, you were there for him, you gave him the strength and courage to do it." he encouraged. "You stood by his decision, supported him, you were his brother when he needed you the most."

The tension left Dean's body as Castiel opened his wings since the rain had stopped. He folded them and they disappeared behind his back. Dean stepped back slightly allowing personal space and looked out over the yard seeing a rainbow arching across the sky in all its glory. Dean paused, gazed out at the colors and splendor wishing his baby brother could see it.

"Shall we go in?"

"Yeah, could use a cup of coffee." Dean shivered slightly as he began to walk back toward the house with Castiel walking by his side. He would bear his guilt and pain and maybe some day he would be able to forgive himself. But today, today he would grieve for his brother.

_**Six months later**_

The Impala rolled into the small town of Mystic, Missouri as the sun was slowly making it ways toward the horizon, bringing on the night. Dean hoped there was a gas station with a mechanic on duty who might be willing to barter with him to use some of his tools. He slowly made his way down the main street of the town and saw a gas station part way down on the right. He signaled and pulled into the station and to one of the open garage bays parking at the door.

"That there's a beauty, '67 right?" an older man ask coming from the garage wiping his hands on a rag.

"Good eye, would the owner be around?"

"You're looking at him, owner, attendant, cashier, you name it, I do it. Name's Glen, how can I help you?"

"Glen, I need to do some work on my car...But the thing is...I don't have the money to pay you. I was wondering if maybe I could help you around here to pay for it. I'm good under the hood. I do all the work on my car." Dean finally got out, trying to sound sincere.

The owner looked the young man over sensing something bad had happened to him recently. He could see the haunted, pained look in his eyes and stiff, tense posture of his body. It looked like he could use a friend and he hated to admit it, but he could use some help.

"What do you need to do to your car?"

"Well, it needs an oil change, maybe a tune up and I need to check a ping that started a few miles back. Nothing really major, I hope."

"Well, I got a car here I can't quite figure out what's wrong, what say you look at it and see what you think." Glenn offered. "What's your name son?"

"It's Dean, sir and...thank you." Dean said taking off his jacket and long sleeved shirt so he could check out the car Glenn had been working on. He gave Glen a half smile, that didn't reach any where near his eyes.

Glenn stood back and watched, as Dean began his exam of the Ford Escort. He turned the car on and listened to the engine run, then going around laying his hand on the manifold to feel the vibrations. Glen was impressed with the skills this young man had. It took time and natural talent to diagnosis a car like he was doing.

After cutting the engine off, Dean looked through the tool box by the car and pulled out what he needed and began to work on the engine. An hour later he had it running smoothly.

"I gotta say Dean, that was a treat to watch. You know your way around engines, I think we can work something out." he said shaking his hand. "Look, I got a small garage apartment, hadn't been used in a while, you're welcome to stay there while you work on your car. Been meaning to clean it up and rent it, but the knees ain't what they use to be; steps just about do me in now a days."

"I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, I only live on the outskirts of town, you would be doing me a favor. Mind you, you'll probably have to clean it up some, but it's livable and it's furnished with 'bout anything you need."

"Only if you let me work the rent off too. I won't take advantage of you, I pay my own way." he stated clearly.

"Deal, come on, it's closing time anyway. Why don't you pull the Ford out and put your car in the bay. You can ride with me home and have dinner. It's not far; I walk when the days are nice. I have some homemade soup, it ain't much, but it's filling."

"Thank you."

Glen waited as Dean pulled the Ford out and then backed the Impala into the bay. He found the control for the doors and closed them, locking them in place. After grabbing his two bags from the Impala, Dean found Glen waiting for him beside a small truck. He tossed his bags in the back and climbed in the cab. Glenn locked the garage up and joined him, cranking the truck and heading down the street.

The house he pulled up to was a small one story with a neat yard and large front porch. Glen was right, it was within easy walking distance back to the garage.

"Come on in and I'll get the keys to the apartment. We'll have to turn on the breakers for the place. Had them off since no one was using it."

Dean followed him into the house and quickly glanced around at the decor. It was clean and homey. He followed him to the back of the house and into a kitchen.

"I know they're in here somewhere. Here we go." he smiled holding up a ring with several keys on it. "Let's go get power on and we can go up there open some windows, air the place out a bit. In there's the laundry room, washer and dryer, cleaning supplies, vacuum. You feel free to use what you need. You got some clothes you need to wash? Go ahead and throw them in and they'll be done by the time we finish dinner."

"I don't want to impose, is there a laundry mat in town?"

"Nonsense son, I wouldn't of offered if I didn't want ya to use it. Go ahead, get you a load started. Everything you need should be on the shelf there. I'll get some sheets and towels for the place. Never put them back after the last time they were washed, just left them in the closet."

Dean stayed silent and listened to him rattle on about everything while he pulled dirty clothes out of his bags and made two piles, dark and white. He tossed the darks in, added detergent and started the machine.

**spn**

"Over on that wall is the breaker box, go ahead and turn everything on and back in the corner is the water line, that red handle pull it down, that'll get you water up there. It may take the hot water heater a while to heat up, so you can use the bathroom in the house tonight. Now if you'll take these things, we'll go up and open her up." he instructed holding out a key for Dean to unlock the garage and get the breakers and water on.

"You sure you can make it?" he asked coming out and taking the linens.

"As long as I don't make a habit out of it." Glen grunted slowly making his way up the steps to a small landing. "There's a plastic chair in the garage you can put here. Has a good view of the sunrise."

Glen opened the screen door and unlocked the front door, pushing it open. He stepped in flipping a light switch beside the door, flooding the room with light. Looking around, Dean was surprised. The living room had a couch, a chair, end tables and coffee table, even an old television sat in the corner. He could see a small kitchen behind a bar with a couple of stools. Walking further into the room, he saw one door leading to a bedroom and another to a bathroom. He took the sheets and towels placing them on the bed that had plastic over the mattress to keep the dust out. This was more than he could have ever hoped for, it was perfect.

After opening the windows and turning on the ceiling fan, Dean checked to see if the water was working.

Glenn had opened the fridge to air it and was checking in the cabinets when he came back into the living room.

"Looks like every thing's in good shape, just need to rinse them 'fore you use them." he said closing the cabinet doors. "Don't see any unwelcome critters anywhere or droppings, that's good. Did you get the window in the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"If there's something that don't work, you let me know. I've got a friend that owes me a favor, I'll have him come around and check out the heat pump tomorrow. Good thing the weather's been nice. So come on, I'll throw in a cake of corn bread while you clean up the dust out of here. It'll be nice having company for dinner."

"Glenn, I don't know what to say, thank you for this. It's..."

"Awe ain't nothing, my missus passed a few years back and it's been only me here. Gets lonely sometimes, you know. We were together near fifty years. Still miss her, don't think that'll ever go away." he reminisced getting a far away look in his eyes.

"I know what you mean." Dean mumbled as memories pushed their way into his mind of who he had lost.

"Use what cleaning supplies you need, really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Glen offered as he made his way carefully back down the steps.

**spn**

Dean took the vacuum cleaner along with a bucket, rags and cleaners up to the apartment. His first chore was to get the bed made. He took out his knife and slit the tape holding the plastic on and pulled it off folding it up to take down to the garage. Plugging in the vacuum, he moved the bed and cleaned under it before vacuuming the rest of the room. He took the sheets and made the bed.

He moved on to the living room and made quick work of it before grabbing the Pledge to wipe down the furniture. He cleaned the dresser in the bedroom before checking out the closet. There was plenty of room for his meager possessions.

The bathroom had a nice shower stall, commode, and cabinet with sink. There was a small linen closet for the towels and extra sheets. He rinsed out the stall and wiped out the drawers and closet shelves before storing the linen.

Satisfied with his progress, he packed up the cleaners and grabbed the vacuum to take back to the laundry room. One load of clothes was washed, so he threw them in the dryer and put in the other load of whites.

"Sit yourself down and take a load off." Glen chimed sitting two steaming bowls of soup on the table along with a plate containing the cornbread.

"Something smells good." he commented sitting across from Glen.

"Had some apple pie left over from the other night, so I tossed it in the oven to heat up. Mind you, it's not homemade, but it'll do." he said settling in a chair. "Mind if I say grace?"

"No, go ahead." Dean mumbled bowing his head slightly.

"Dean Lord, bless this food, and thank ya for the company you have sent my way. Take good care of my Cora Mae until I join her. Amen." he ended. "Still a habit, Cora Mae always made sure we thanked Him for what we had."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did she die?"

"Heart attack, she went quickly, didn't suffer none. It'll be three years this coming September."

"Any kids?"

"We had a son; he was killed in a car crash when he was 23, so it was just Corrie and me for a long time."

"Sorry for you loss." he said quietly not wanting to talk about death anymore. "The soup's good."

"Well I'm glad you like it, most meals are simple. It don't take much when yer only cooking for one."

"Yeah, fast food gets old quick." he agreed.

"Where you hail from?"

"I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, but after my Mom died, we moved around a lot for my Dad's work."

"Was it just you and him?"

"I had a younger brother." he replied staring intently at his bowl of soup. He clenched his jaw trying to keep his emotions pushed back and hidden.

Glen noticed the subtle change in Dean and quickly changed the subject. He had a feeling something happened to his brother that he had not come to terms with.

"I usually leave here about seven and stop at the diner for breakfast. They have a good special and great coffee. Meet me at the truck and we'll ride over together in the morning."

"Sir, you've done more than most would to help me, I can't ask you to keep paying for..."

"I don't want to hear it. What have I got to spend money on? You're doing me a service taking over working on cars. I was about ready to close down, but with your help I can stay open now. So it's you who's doing me a favor. That pie should be warm now, you save room for a slice?"

"Yes." he nodded breathing in the aroma when he opened the oven door.

"And you can drop the sir, son, makes me feel older than I am." he fussed slicing the pie and pushing a plate in front of Dean. "Now eat up."

With a full stomach and hot shower, Dean was finding it hard to stay awake. The last load of clothes had five more minutes and they would be dry. He had helped Glen with the dishes and was rewarded with stories about him and his wife. The bell dinged on the dryer and he headed in to quickly fold the clothes. Six-thirty was going to come early tomorrow morning and he had had a very long day.

Dean dropped his bags in his bedroom, deciding he would put them away tomorrow. Checking the alarm clock by the bed to be sure it worked, he set it for six-thirty. He slipped between the sheets and let his body sink into the mattress. It felt like he was lying on a cloud. With a tired, but satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

**spn**

Glen walked out the back door to find Dean leaning against his truck ready to leave. He looked him over and sensed some of the tension had left his body.

"Good morning, hope you slept well last night."

"Best night's sleep I've had in a while." Dean admitted.

They climbed into the truck and Glenn headed for the diner. Dean followed him into building, glancing around at the customers, sizing them up for any threats. Old habits die hard and his hunter instincts never left him. He sat down on a stool beside Glen trying to be invisible.

"Good morning Maggie, how are you this morning?" Glen asked a middle aged waitress who was behind the counter.

"I'm fine Glen, who's your friend here?" she asked sitting cups in front of them and pouring coffee.

"This here's my new mechanic, Dean. Real handy under the hood of a car. Dean this is Maggie, best waitress around."

"Awe, go on with ya. You want the usual?"

"Make that two specials Maggie."

"Will do sweetie and it's nice to meet ya Dean. Hope you can keep this one in line."

"Yes ma'am." he smiled watching the banter.

"Oh-oh a polite one too." she teased.

Dean quickly looked down at his coffee, feeling his cheeks grow slightly hot as he blushed. It had been nearly four months since he really interacted with people, other than to order take out. Dean had kept himself isolated from people since leaving Lisa and Ben. He had tried to move on with his life, but he couldn't make it work. He was carrying around too much baggage and didn't want to drag them under with his grief and misery.

Glen picked up a paper lying beside him and began to read the headlines. Maggie strolled by topping off their coffee and heading on down the bar filling cups. The customers seemed to know each other as conservation picked up when more people came in finding seats.

"Here you go Glen, enjoy." Maggie told him sitting a plate in front of both of them.

Dean eyed his plate when he saw the amount of food. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and two pancakes. He poured syrup across the pancakes and cut off a bite. They were light and fluffy and the best he had tasted. He wolfed down the food, not realizing how hungry he was.

"Howard, glad you came by, you can stop by and pick your car up today. It's good to go."

"Good, I'll be over before lunch to get it." Howard answered waiting beside him until Glen noticed he hadn't moved.

"Where are my manners, Howard this is Dean, Dean, Howard he works at the hardware store. Dean found the problem with your car and fixed it."

"Well it's good to meet you and I wanna thank you for that." Howard said to Dean holding out his hand.

"You're welcome." Dean said shyly shaking his hand. He didn't like being put in the spotlight and didn't make conservation.

Glen pulled money out of his pocket and laid it beside their plates getting up to leave. Dean wiped his mouth and followed suit, letting Glen take the lead. Glen spoke to several men as they made their way toward the door. Dean figured the whole town would know who he was before the end of the day; that was how it was in a small town.

**spn**

The day seemed to speed by as Dean threw himself into his work. He fixed one car, found another needed a part ordered, did two oil changes and even was able to start a tune up on the Impala. He did a quick inventory of parts, oil, belts and tires so he would know what was on hand. Glen manned the pumps and played cashier for the day.

It was easy to fall into a routine as the days turned into weeks for Dean. Word got around about Glen's new mechanic and business picked up considerably. People were dropping their car off for routine maintenance and to check him out. They even began to bring in classic cars for him to work on. His reputation was spreading and he was being kept busy in the garage. Glen had to start a waiting list because so many people wanted Dean to work on their car. He knew bringing him on was a good idea, but had no idea he would be this popular.

"Glen, here's a list of parts I'm goin' to need."

"I'll see if I can find a place to get them from."

"Here, try this place; he usually has about anything you want. If he doesn't have it, he can probably find it for you." Dean offered scribbling down a name and phone number.

"Thanks, I'll give him a call."

Glen read the name and number and picked up the phone dialing the number.

"Singer Salvage." a gruff male voice growled.

"Good afternoon, would this be Mr. Singer?"

"You got him."

"I'm calling from Glen's Garage in Mystic, Missouri. I'm checking to see if you might have some parts available."

"What ya need?"

Glen began to list the parts, waiting for Bobby to write them down. "And the last part is for a 1967 Chevy Impala."

"Can you repeat that?" Bobby said slowly.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala."

"Would that car be black?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

Glen listened to silence from the other end of the phone, for a few seconds before he continued.

"Is the driver a young guy, tall, well built, sandy hair, quiet?"

"Do you know Dean? He gave me your number."

"Thank goodness, is he ok?"

"Yes, he's working for me, has been for a few months now."

"Yeah, I can get them shipped to ya tomorrow. Would you tell him...Tell him Bobby says hello."

"I'll be happy to pass that alone. I take it something bad happened to him, he maybe lost someone close."

"He did, but that's his story to tell. I'm just glad to know he's alright."

"Don't worry; I'll keep watch over him."

"That boy's been like a son to me, thank you."

"What if I give you a call once and a while, let ya know how he's doing? I'm sure I'll be needing more parts with people wanting him to work on their car."

"I'd like that. Maybe, he'll give me a call."

"I think he will, don't give up on him."

"Never, I'll be here."

Glen hung up the phone and looked over at Dean working under the hood of a Nissan. He wondered what the boy's story was and hoped one day he might trust him enough to tell him.

Dean felt eyes on him and looked up to see Glen watching him. He nodded and went back to work, zoning into his own world again. It was one day at a time for him and with each new day, a small part of his pain seemed to dissolve away, allowing him to come to terms with the loss of his brother.

**The End**


End file.
